icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2017 Allan Cup
The 2017 Allan Cup Tournament was awarded to Bouctouche, New Brunswick on February 3, 2016. The Tournament is the men's senior AAA championship of Canada. The tournament will be held at the JK Irving Centre and will be hosted by the Bouctouche JCs. The tournament will be held April 10-15, 2017. Twenty teams are eligible for the championship. Qualifying Host *'The Bouctouche JCs qualify as host' Atlantic Region *'The 2016 Herder Memorial Trophy champion Grand Falls-Windsor Cataracts qualify for the tournament as Atlantic Region representative' Host Branch (Unused Quebec Spot) *Three other members of the North East Senior Hockey League have declared as Senior AAA. The Elsipogtog Hawks, Lameque Au Ptit Mousse and the Restigouche North Vikings. The league had originally announced the playoff champion or runner up if Bouctouche won would qualify for the Allan Cup, but the league held a separate Allan Cup qualifying play off in mid December. Elsipogtog defeated Restigouche (4-0, 6-1) in the best-of-three semifinal and then Lameque Au Ptit Mousse defeated Elsipogtog (5-2, 7-3) in the best-of-three final to qualify for the Allan Cup. Quebec (Eastern Region) *No team has declared their intention to participate at this level. Traditionally the spot would be awarded to a team in the host branch. Ontario (Central Region) *All six of the team that are declared Senior AAA in the province are members of Allan Cup Hockey and the Ontario Hockey Federation, which negates the need for additional rounds of qualifying with any other teams in Eastern Ontario and then with Hockey Northwestern Ontario. So the winner of the Allan Cup Hockey playoffs, the Stoney Creek Generals, qualify for the tournament as the Ontario (Central Region) representative and as defacto Renwick Cup champions. Manitoba-Saskatchewan (Western Region) *Two teams have declared Senior AAA in Manitoba, the South East Prairie Thunder and the Ile des Chênes North Stars. The South East Prairie Thunder won of the best-of-five series for the provincial title three games to none to advance to play the Rosetown Red Wings in the Rathgaber Cup for the regional championship and spot in the Allan Cup. The South East Prairie Thunder won of the best-of-five series three games to none to advance to the Allan Cup. *One team declared Senior AAA in Saskatchewan, the Rosetown Red Wings. The Red Wings were part of the Alberta based Chinook Hockey League for the 2016-17 season. They did not participate in the league playoffs in the spring and represented Saskatchewan in the Rathgaber Cup series with the Manitoba provincial champion for the regional championship and spot in the Allan Cup. Alberta-British Columbia (Pacific Region) *Four of the five members of the Chinook Hockey League were the only declared Senior AAA teams in the province. The fifth team was the Rosetown Red Wings and they did not participate in the league playoffs. The playoff champion was to advance to the McKenzie Cup series with the British Columbia provincial champion for the regional championship and spot in the Allan Cup. Due to the change in plans of the BC based teams the winner of the CHL playoffs, the Lacombe Generals qualify for the Allan Cup as the Pacific Region representative. *Two teams had declared Senior AAA in British Columbia, The Powell River Regals and the newly formed West Coast Heat. The two teams had planned to meet in a series to determine the provincial (Savage Cup) champion and representative and who advances to meet the Alberta champion for the McKenzie Cup for the regional championship and spot in the Allan Cup. However, both teams dropped to the Senior AA when it was determined that the Provincial Senior AA championship (Coy Cup would be scheduled for the same weekend as the Savage Cup and players had already committed to playing for teams involved in the Senior AA championship. Allan Cup Tournament Division 1 *Lameque Au Ptit Mousse (Host Branch-Unused Quebec Spot) *Stoney Creek Generals (Central) *South East Prairie Thunder (West) Division 2 *Bouctouche JCs (host) *Grand Falls-Windsor Cataracts (Atlantic) *Lacombe Generals (Pacific) Schedule/Results April 10 *Stoney Creek Generals defeated Lameque Au Ptit Mousse 5-2 *Grand Falls-Windsor Cataracts defeated Bouctouche JCs 2-1 April 11 *South East Prairie Thunder defeated Stoney Creek Generals 3-0 *Lacombe Generals defeated Bouctouche JCs 5-4 (ot) April 12 *Lameque Au Ptit Mousse defeated South East Prairie Thunder 6-5 (ot) *Grand Falls-Windsor Cataracts defeated Lacombe Generals 3-2 Standings Playoff Round April 13 (Quarterfinals) *Lacombe Generals defeated Lameque Au Ptit Mousse 3-2 (2ot) *Bouctouche JCs defeated Stoney Creek Generals 1-0 (ot) April 14 (Semifinals) *Lacombe Generals defeated South East Prairie Thunder 8-4 *Grand Falls-Windsor Cataracts defeated Bouctouche JCs 5-2 April 15 (Final) *Grand Falls-Windsor Cataracts defeated Lacombe Generals 7-4 Category:2017 in hockey Category:Allan Cup Finals